memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Sato
Hoshi Sato was a Human female stationed on board the Earth starship ''Enterprise'' during its historic mission of exploration. She started serving as communications officer aboard Enterprise in 2151. Childhood and youth Born in Kyoto, Japan on July 9, 2129, the second of three children, Sato showed from an early age that she was gifted. Most of her childhood was spent with private tutors, learning languages. She did not have the opportunity to become very close to anyone. To her, it was often normal to spend an entire day virtually alone. This feeling of isolation stayed with her her entire life; even as an adult surrounded by other people, she still felt alone. The reason she studied languages was to try to make connections to other people and cultures. The last person she was really close to was her grandfather, Michio Sato. (ENT: "Exile") She also had a black belt in Aikido. (ENT: "Observer Effect") When Sato was younger, she would often use "my stomach is a little unsettled" as an excuse not to eat her grandmother's soba noodles, which she disliked. Eventually, though, it became one of her favorite foods. (ENT: "Exile") Sato was never called to the principal's office. ("The Council") Her mother wanted her to become a pianist, but she chose a scientific career instead. (ENT: "Damage") Career Early years Hoshi went to school to become an exo-linguist. She graduated second in her class and would go on to spend three years in Starfleet training. (ENT: "Fight or Flight") In her second month Hoshi was discharged for breaking her CO's arm, after a dispute about a weekend poker game she organised for new recruits. Starfleet allowed her back in on probation as they needed language experts. (ENT: "Observer Effect") While a university professor in Brazil, she took a commission aboard Enterprise as communications officer to have the chance to experience new languages from outer space. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Onboard Enterprise The reason that Archer chose Hoshi to be part of the crew on the Enterprise was due to her superior language skills. She was one of the few Humans who could translate Klingonese. This came in handy during the Enterprise's first mission in returning Klaang to the Klingons and preventing the Suliban from starting a civil war. (ENT: Broken Bow) Shortly after the beginning of the ship's mission, Sato demanded a transfer off the ship after a harrowing experience aboard an Axanar vessel; her fear of the unknown almost overwhelmed her. However, she overcame her fear and stayed aboard and was strengthened by it. (ENT: "Fight or Flight", "Exile") , for a covert mission. ("Civilization")]] Hoshi's knowledge of Vulcan proved invaluable. When an away team led by T'Pol became infected by the plant life on the planet making them paranoid and dangerous to each other, she was able to tell T'pol in Vulcan that an antidote was on its way. She was able to translate encrypted Vulcan messages that T'Pol was receiving. (ENT: "Strange New World", "Breaking the Ice") She would discover Silik had stowed away on the ship and was sabotaging it when she found him in engineering trying to disable vital components. She would also be given the task of finding out what Reed's favorite food was for his birthday party. She was unable to find out, though, because even his family did not know. (ENT: "Cold Front", "Silent Enemy") Hoshi would accompany Archer to a planet where they found Eska hunters engaging in hunting sentient beings. She would help protect the beings. (ENT: "Rogue Planet") She would assist Dr. Phlox in attempting to find a cure for the disease killing the Valakians. It turned out to be a genetic mutation. (ENT: "Dear Doctor") She was part of an away team that discovered that an alien race was secretly mining on a pre-industrial planet and poisoning it's water supply. (ENT: "Civilization") Later that year she and Reed would become stranded on a disabled Klingon ship sinking into a gas giant. The ship was too low for the Enterprise to rescue them. Hoshi would suggest that they fire the ship's weapons to move them to a higher orbit. This works, and the Enterprise is able to rescue them. (ENT: "Sleeping Dogs") The crew of the Enterprise is attacked by an organism that is trying to assimilate the nervous systems of the people it has entangled in its tentacles. All attempts to free them fails. Hoshi, using her language skills, is able to communicate with the entity, who releases the crewmembers in return for being transported back to its home planet. (ENT: "Vox Sola") During shore leave on Risa, she meets an alien named Ravis, who she has a romantic affair with. (ENT: "Two Days and Two Nights") In 2152 she would helped teach a mining colony to defend itself against the Klingons. (ENT: "Marauders") She would be injured by a Romulan minefield. She would help translate the Kreetassans, who were a race very easily offended. She not only translated the language, but their customs as well. This helped Archer settle a misunderstanding between him and the aliens. Affected by a spatial anomaly that caused obessive behavior in the crew, she was determined to duplicate one of her grandmother's dishes. (ENT: "Minefield", "A Night in Sickbay", "Singularity") During her first experience with the transporter in 2152, Hoshi imagined she was starting to disappear after returning to Enterprise, and that aliens were attempting to destroy the ship. While attempting to stop them, she materialized on Enterprise and discovered she had imagined it all while being the caught in the pattern buffer for several seconds. (ENT: "Vanishing Point") Her body was taken over by alien entities that wished to steal the Enterprise. The alien who took over her body attacked Phlox, who was trying to find a way to drive the aliens from the crew's bodies. (ENT: "The Crossing") The Xindi Mission In early 2153 she was part of an away team that was infected by a virus, left behind by an extinct race, that transformed her into one of them. She was cured by Phlox. (ENT: "Extinction") During contact with the Osaarians, she discovered a manifest. After translating it, she discovered that the race had been in a battle with the Xindi. This led Archer to interrogate the Osaarians and obtain valuable information about the Xindi. (ENT: "Anomaly") In October 2153, Sato was telepathically contacted by Tarquin, an exile residing on a nearby planet. He told Sato that she had a unique mind, one of a few that he could connect to on a deep level. He tried to force her to stay with him in exchange for providing Enterprise with information on the Xindi, but she refused, despite his claims that he understood her loneliness better than anyone ever could. He later provided information on the Xindi. (ENT: "Exile") She would help take the ship back after Archer, infected by Xindi toxin, endangered the mission. Hoshi discovered that the pod Archer was returned in after the battle of Azati Prime contained a message that Degra, leader of the Xindi-Primates wished to meet with Archer. (ENT: "Hatchery", "Damage") In February 2154, Sato was kidnapped by Commander Dolim. Using Xindi neural parasites she was compelled to assist the Xindi-Reptilians in decrypting the Xindi-Aquatic activation codes for the Xindi superweapon. She fought bravely against them, scrambling the codes further and even attempting to kill herself to prevent them from gaining access to the codes. The Reptillians eventually forced her to comply and she decrypted the codes, but was subsequently rescued by a team of MACOs led by Major Hayes. Although she was still sufferring from the effects of the parasites, Captain Archer insisted that she accompany his team in their attempt to destroy the weapon. She was successful in decrypting the schematics for the weapon, allowing Archer to successfully destroy it from within. (ENT: "The Council", "Countdown", "Zero Hour") The Return Home Some months after the ship's return to Earth, Hoshi was infected with a silicon-based virus while part of a landing party on a planet's surface, looking for salvage amongst Klingon waste. While quarantined in the decontamination chamber and in a delirous state, she displayed skill in decrypting the locking sequence for doors on the entire deck, causing a ship-wide quarantine breach alert. Although Hoshi initially died due to the virus, she was cured by two Organian observers, who were watching the crew's reaction to the virus. (ENT: "Observer Effect") She participated in the Enterprise's effort to capture Augments whose action threatened the peace between Earth and the Klingons. Also, she served during the Vulcan Awakening and the Klingon Augment Crisis. Hoshi was the first Human to become fluent in the Klingon language, which she learned from a linguistic database provided by the Vulcans. (ENT: "Broken Bow") She once remarked that a book given to her by Tarquin, written by a civilization over a thousand years dead, was in a language very similiar to medieval Klingon. (ENT: "Exile") Later Career representation of Hoshi Sato in 2161.]] Sato was still serving aboard the Enterprise with ensign's rank when the ship was decommissioned in 2161. After the ship's final mission to rescue the daughter of the Andorian Shran, a former member of the Andorian Imperial Guard, and following the death of her crew crewmate, Commander Charles Tucker III, Hoshi attended the historic founding ceremony of the United Federation of Planets in San Francisco. She preumably returned to Brazil a few weeks after the ceremony, as she told Travis Mayweather. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") ]] Following the signing of the Federation Charter, Hoshi went on to serve in the Federation Starfleet for a time. Hoshi retired from Starfleet with rank of Lieutenant Commander, sometime in the mid-2160s, married, and went on to develop the Linguacode translation matrix. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") :A part of Hoshi's bio - which was written entirely by episode writer Mike Sussman - not seen on screen stated that Hoshi and her family were among the four thousand people who died on Tarsus IV in 2246 when a food shortage caused by an exotic fungus threatened the colony’s population. Governor Kodos ordered the deaths of Sato and the others in order to save the rest of the colony. She was buried in Kyoto with her husband, Takashi Kimura. (See External Links below for stills of original production artwork.) A holographic representation of Hoshi was part of an historic 24th century holodeck program depicting the final voyage of the NX-01 Enterprise. This program was accessed aboard the ''Enterprise''-D by Commander William T. Riker in 2370. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed by the Xindi, Sato had been promoted to lieutenant by 2165 and was the executive officer of Enterprise. She was killed that year when the bridge of Enterprise was destroyed in a Xindi attack in the Ceti Alpha system. (ENT: "Twilight") In another timeline where Enterprise inadvertantly traveled to 2037, Hoshi had two children: a boy named Toru and a girl named Yoshiko. She had died by the year 2154. (ENT: "E²") Background information Hoshi Sato was played by Linda Park. Sato's given name of Hoshi means "star" in Japanese, a fact which is likely not coincidental. Her translated name appears in katakana in the Japanese dubs of the series. "Sato," however, is the most common of Japanese surnames. According to a bio of Sato partly seen on screen in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" indicated that her husband was named Takashi Kimura and that he was killed sometime prior to 2246 along with his family on the planet Tarsus IV when Govenor Kodos declared martial law. External Links Hoshi Sato on-screen bio original production artwork from "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" at MikeSussman.net. Sato, Hoshi Sato, Hoshi Sato, Hoshi Sato, Hoshi de:Hoshi Sato es:Hoshi Sato fr:Hoshi Sato pl:Hoshi Sato sv:Hoshi Sato